Bloody Love
by Akemi M.R
Summary: [COMPLETE]Konon, Jika seorang manusia bertukar darah dengan vampire pureblood, manusia itu akan berubah menjadi vampire. Namun, kenangan selama masih menjadi manusia akan lenyap dan takkan pernah kembali/Two Shoot/ NH AU/ my first vampfic. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU,****tanda baca nyasar, Sad end, Chara death, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku dll**

**Ini adalah fanfic NaruHina ke empat saya jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?**

**#plakk XD**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**. **

**Summary: Konon, Jika seorang manusia bertukar darah dengan vampire **_**pureblood,**_** manusia itu akan berubah menjadi vampire. Namun, kenangan selama masih menjadi manusia akan lenyap dan takkan pernah kembali**

**.**

**.**

"ARGGH! Hosh..hosh..hosh"

Nafas gadis bersurai itu tersengal tak beraturan. Deru nafasnya pun cepat, pendek-pendek. Gadis itu mengelap keringat yang mengucur di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya kasar.

Lagi-lagi, mimpi buruk itu!

Mimpi buruk yang berulang kali gadis itu coba untuk lupakan. Namun, meski berusaha sekuat apapun. Mimpi itu kembali menyambangi tidurnya. Mengingatkannya akan kenangan itu. Menyegarkan memorinya.

Kenangan itu selalu berhasil menyeruak masuk kembali, seolah menjadi pengingat dan dorongan pada pirinya akan kebenciannya pada Vampir.

**TES**

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya rapat. Setetes air mata tak terasa meluncur menuruni pipinya.

"_Okaa-chan_"

Xxx

**Title: Bloody Love**

**Genre: Romance & Tragedy**

**Main Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

xxx

Pagi hari yang mendung seolah matahari enggan membagi sinarnya untuk kota itu hari ini. Seolah Konoha sedang berduka muram kala itu. Gadis bersurai indigo itu membenahi penampilannya yang dirasanya sedikit dan segera bergegas berangkat ke sekolahnya, Konoha High School.

"Hinata"

Gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara. Segera berbalik dan membungkuk singkat tanpa ekspressi.

"_Gomenasai_, aku buru-buru, _Tou-sama_! Aku berangkat"

Hinata mencangklongkan tasnya dan berlari menjauh.

Pria paruh baya itu terlihat sedikit tersinggung. Namun, segera mengenakan kembali topeng raut tegas yang keras. Kokoh dan tak tergoyahkan.

"Maaf, Nak. Tapi, ini semua demi kebaikanmu"

Meski Hiashi terlihat tetgas dank eras, sebenarnya dirinya juga tersiksa. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah ayah. Dan sebagian besar seorangayah menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Tak terkecuali Hiashi Hyuuga.

Xx

"Arhggh.. ugh.. sial!"

Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Seluruh tulangnya serasa remuk, tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan terbakar. Sialnya, Kemampuan regenerasinya menurun seiring dengan melemahnya kekuatannya.

Darah.

Naruto butuh darah agar kekuatannya pulih. Sekurang-kurangnya satu orang manusia cukup untuk saat ini.

"Yakushi brengsek! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika aku selamat!" umpat Naruto kesal.

Kudeta dari clan-clan bawahannya yang dipimpin oleh Kabuto Yakushi sukses menggulingkan monarki Uzumaki. Motif dari tindakan itu diduga karna rakyat menilai kekuasaan vampir yang terpusat di kerajaan sudah tak efektif lagi.

Setelah membunuh Raja dan Ratu Vampir, pasangan Minato dan Kushina Uzumaki. Mereka berniat membunuh tampuk penerus kekuasaan terakhir monarki tersebut, Naruto Uzumaki sang Pangeran Vampir. Beruntung Naruto berhasil lolos, tapi toh percuma saja sekarang Naruto sekarat dan akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya di neraka. Sial!

Vampir_ pureblood_ –darah murni- memang kuat, apalagi jika di tambah gelar pangeran yang disandangnya serta kekuatan menurun dari orang tuanya. Hanya sedikit Vampir di dunia ini yang dapat menandinginya. Tai, jika di serbu oleh sepsukan Vampir yang di pimpin oleh salah satu Vampir elit kerajaan, Vampir pureblood manapun juga mungkin sudah menemui ajalnya sekarang.

**BRUK**

Xxx

Hinata tertarik pada percak darah yang mengotori jalan setapak itu. Mengikuti bercak darah hingga menuju hutan lebat yang sangat sepi dan berhenti pada sesosok pemuda tampan tergeletak di tanah tak berdaya. Luka dan lebam memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya yang dingin.

Awalnya Hinata terkesiap kaget lalu panik dan tak tau harus bagaimana. Hinata berniat berlari mencari pertolongan. Tapi, sedikit demi sedikit ada pergerakan kecil dari pria itu. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menggeleng lemah seolah tau jalan pikiran Hinata. Segera Hinata membopong pemuda itu meski terhuyung-huyung menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Bertahanlah, ku mohon"

Kesadaran seolah demi sedikit menjauh darinya dan mengaburkannya hingga Naruto benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Insting Naruto yang peka merasa tak aka nada bahaya jika dia bersama gadis manis yang menolongnya. Malah Naruto menganggap gadis itu bagai malaikat.

Xxx

"Engh"

Pertama kali yang ditatap oleh pemuda beriris sapphire itu ruangan yang putih. Tempat tidur yang nyaman dan sebuah tangan hangat yang menggenggam tangannya. Menoleh ke samping, Naruto bersumpah dia melihat melaikat. Tapi, Hei! Apa Vampir dapat kemurahan dari Tuhan berupa reinkarnasi? Kurasa tidak.

Malaikat cantik itu mengernyit. Wajahnya mengerut kesakitan dan deru nafasnya juga tersengal pendek-pendek cepat.

Naruto melepas genggaman tangan malaikat itu pelan. Malaikat itu tiba-tiba menjerit panik. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Tak berapa lama Hinata mulai tenang. Deru nafasnya teratur dan kernyitannya mulai mengendur.

"Itu hanya mimpi buruk, Malaikatku"

Kata-kata Naruto bagai hipnotis yang menenangkan Hinata sehingga dirinya mulai rileks.

"Nah begitu lebih baik"

Xxxxx

"Engh"

Hinata menggeliat kecil.

"Kau sudah bangun"

**DEG**

Hinata Hampir terjungkal ke belakang saking kagetnya. Sejak kapan dirinya tidur berdua dengan Naruto dengan berpelukan pula.

"Kau bermimpi buruk tadi dan aku mencoba menenangkanmu"

Bahu Hinata kembali santai. Baru kali ini ada seseorantg yang begitu perhatian dan peduli padanya seperti itu hingga membuat Hinata terharu. Baru kali ini dirinya bangun tidur tanpa harus khawatir dengan mimpi itu lagi. Hinata benar-benar merasa tersentuh hingga ke lubuk hatinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari bayangan pemuda disampingnya.

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya singkat. Acuh tak acuh.

"Cukup baik untuk saat ini."

"Ku pikir kau akan mati. Dokter berkata detak jantungmu Hampir tak ada dan darahmu juga abnormal. Aku sangat takut"

"Terima kasih"

Naruto tersenyum tulus. Hinata terpana.

**DEG**

Senyum pemuda itu sangat.. Hinata tak bisa mencari kata yang pas untuk mengungkapkannya. Mungkin menenangkan. Degup jantungnya kian berdetak cepat. Tiba-tiba pipinya memanas. Ada apa ini?

"Jangan menunduk, nanti wajah cantikmu tak kelihatan" Goda Naruto dengan seringai tampannya.

Hinata tersipu malu. Hinata melirik melewati poni tebalnya.

"Siapa Namamu?"

"Naruto"

"Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Hinata-chan"

Naruto tertawa riang. Tawa itu seolah menularkan suatu keceriaan hingga Hinata tak kuasa untuk menahan bibirnya hingga membentuk senyum tipis.

"Aku suka senyum Hinata_-chan_ dan bagaimana keadaanmu setelah mimpi burukmu?"

Senyum Hinata luruh seketika. Hinata mendengus kesal. Padahal selama ini dirinya selalu menunjukkan tata karma tak tercela di hadapan orang lain. Tapi di hadapan Naruto, perasaannya menjadi lega. Hanya Naruto satu-satunya pria yang membuat Hinata menjadi seperti saat ini. tapi tak dapat di pungkiri ada suatu kepedihan di sorot amethystnya.

"Yah, Vampir memang cukup menakutkan. Tak heran banyak yang membenci mereka. Biasanya mereka menimbulkan mimpi buruk untuk oran-orang" Cibir Naruto lebih pada dirinya sendiri setengah hati.

"Aku tak takut pada Vampir aku bersumpah akan membunuh Vampir yang aku temui!" Sorot mata Hinata seolah bergelora dengan semangat baru.

"Mereka membunuh ibuku! Aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri"

Hinata menangis. Naruto tersentak kaget tak percaya. Hinata pun meyakinkan Naruto dengan menceritakan seluruh kronologi kejadiannya secara runtut dari awal hingga akhir. Cerita panjang itupun diakhiri dengan helaan nafas sedih yang menghantam Naruto tragis.

Ada sebuah rasa bersalah pada diri Naruto. Memang dirinya tak pernah memikirkan perasaan korban-korbannya selama ini hingga akhirnya Hinata menyadarkannya dengan suatu kesadaran pahit yang mencekik tenggorokannya.

Hidup yang tak mengenal jarak, waktu dan batas membuatnya berpikir sinis. Toh hanya seorang manusia apa bedanya dengan manusia yang lain. Dari sejuta atau bahkan lebih dari yang lain. Apa bedanya?

Toh manusia adalah makhluk lemah yang bahkan sedikit cengkraaman dari ras sepertinya akan menemui penciptanya.

Tapi, Hinata berbeda!

Sungguh tragis.

"Aku bersumpah akan menjagamu, Hinata_-chan_"

Naruto memeluk Hinata tak yakin. Namun, di sisi lain Hinata meyakini dengan tekad kuat bahwa hari-haruinya setelah ini akan lebih berwarna.

Dan itu memang benar.

Xxx

"Apa yang dia lakukan dirumahmu?"

Geram seorang pemuda bersurai raven. Hinata menunduk takut. Melangkah mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

"Kau pikir aku tak tau kau sembunyikan dia dimana?"

Hinata terisak ketakutan. Kemarahan Sasuke, tunangan yang tak diharapkannya adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Hinata di dunia ini.

**PRANG**

"Aku tak tau apa maumu"

Sasuke menatap kosong jauh. Tanpa titik fokus, seolah Sasuke menerawang ke masa lalu. Sorot matanya terluka.

"Kau memintaku membantu perusahaan ayahmu. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga. Kau bilang masih tak cukup. Meskipun mengorbankan harga diriku, aku berlutut di depan ayahmu agar mendapat restunya. Tapiapa balasanmu,hah?"

Hinata merasa terpojok dan tersudutkan. Hinata tak dapat menyalahkan Sasuke. Hinata ingin bertriak pada Sasuke bahkan dunia bukan dirinya yang meminta bantuan Sasuke tapi ayahnya yang meminta padanya dan Hinata tak kuasa menolak. Jika disuruh memilih, Hinata rela putus sekolah dan bekerja untuk menghidupi keluarga kecilnya.

Ayahnya terlalu depresi dan pesimis untuk berusaha bangkit semenjak kematian istrinya, Ibu dari anak-anaknya yang meninggal karn di bunuh Vampir. Peristiwa itulah yang menjadi awal dari serentetan musibah yang mengawali kesedihan Hinata hingga akhirnya di jodohkan dengan Sasuke. Pemuda yang sama sekali tak dicintainya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memicingkan matanya dan menyudutkan Hinata di pojok ruang sempit yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka sekarang ini. Hinata panik. Belum lagi tangannya yang membekap mulut Hinata agar tak berteriak dan mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya diatas kepalanya agr tak memberontak.

"Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku sekarang! Naruto-kun, ku mohon"

**BRAK**

TBC

Akemi M.R galau gegara aku bisa ikutan NHTD#4 jaadi gamau cuap-cuap gaje ga jelas kek kemaren – kemarn

#pundung T.T


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU,tanda baca nyasar, Sad end, Chara death, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku dll**

**Ini adalah fanfic NaruHina ke empat saya jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?**

**#plakk XD**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**. **

**Summary: Konon, Jika seorang manusia bertukar darah dengan vampir pureblood, manusia itu akan berubah menjadi vampir. ****Namun, kenangan selama masih menjadi manusia akan lenyap dan takkan pernah kembali**

**.**

**.**

xxx

**Hinata's POV**

Dulu saat aku masih kecil

Aku sangat senang saat bel pulang sekolah berdering nyaring

Aku akan mengayuh sepedaku cepat-cepat dan menjatuhkannya di taman depan rumah

Biasanya Okaa-chan akan menegurku, beliau kadang hanya tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambutku yang masih pendek saat itu.

Tapi pada suatu hari, sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu. Adalah awal dari semuanya.

Seperti biasa aku pulang ke rumah dan menggeletakkan sepedaku di tempat biasa.

Kali itu bukan karena aku senang, tapi karena firasatku mendadak tak enak.

saat kulihat ke dalam, rumahku sudah berantakan.

Aku berteriak panik. Aku mencari _okaa-chan_ kemana-mana.

Akhirnya aku menemukan _okaa-chan_ di dapur, telah bersimbah darah dan Mati.

Vampir itu menggeletakkan _okaa-chan_ begitu saja di lantai dan menatapku penuh kebencian.

Aku ketakutan. Tubuhku kaku tak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya bias berteriak panik.

Ayah mengusir vampire itu dan yang kutahu aku sudah berada dalam kamarku.

Sampai saat ini aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya. Memori itu selalu kembali dalam bentuk kenangan dan mimpi.

**END of Hinata's POV**

Xxx

**Title: Bloody Love**

**Genre: Romance & Tragedy**

**Main Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

xxx

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memicingkan matanya dan menyudutkan Hinata di pojok ruang sempit yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka sekarang ini. Hinata panik. Belum lagi tangan Sasuke yang membekap mulut Hinata agar tak berteriak dan mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya diatas kepalanya agar tak memberontak.

"Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku sekarang! Naruto-_kun_, ku mohon"

**BRAK**

Pintu menjeblak terbuka kasar di samping Hinata.

Naruto.

Pemuda yang telah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Yang mewarnai hari-harinya. Datang menolongnya. Betapa bahagianya hati Hinata saat ini. hingga Hinata tak kuasa menahan perasaan terharunya. Sayang, kegembiraan itu lenyap seketika sesaat setelah melihat raut kemurkaan di wajah Naruto.

Itu bukan Naruto yang selama ini dikenal Hinata

Bola matanya merah menyala. Rambut jabriknya berdiri waspada. Kuku-kukunya memanjang menakutkan. dan taringnya?

Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat dan memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan luka hatinya. Hinata merasa dihianati.

Pertempuran itu berlangsung singkat. Karena jelas perbedaan yang sangat kontras antara vampir dan manusia.

"Jangan!" Gumam Hinata lirih.

Telinga Naruto bergetar mendengar suara lirih tercekat Hinata meski dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Ku mohon, berhentilah!" Pinta Hinata memohon.

Naruto menghentikan serangannya, meninggalkan korbannya yang Hampir merenggang nyawa dengan bersimbah darah. Walaupun sadar jika kalah, kestoic-an adalah harga mati untuk Sasuke. Jadi, Pemuda raven itu hanya mendecih benci. Hinata terisak menyedihkan karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

Naruto berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan Hinata dan mengelus pipi Hinata yang basah oleh air mata dengan sayang. Namun, gadis indigo itu menampik dengan ekspressi terluka. Mata Naruto kembali menjadi sapphire indah yang tampak tersiksa. Hinata merasa seperti menjadi makhluk rendah yang mencintai ras pembunuh okaa-channya sendiri.

"Kau menghianatiku, kenapa kau tak mengatakan sejak awal kalau kau adalah seorang vampir?"

Naruto menunduk. Merasa sangat bersalah karena selama ini membohongi orang yang disayanginya dan menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati. Yang hanya memandangnya sebagai sosok Naruto dan hanya Naruto.

**BANG!**

Sasuke tersenyum sinis dalam ringis kesakitannya. Pistol yang digenggamnya berdebum pelan jatuh ke lantai seiring dengan kesadarannya yang mulai mengabur dan hilang dalam kegelapan.

Hanya satu peluru.

Tapi, peluru itu tepat mengenai luka lama Naruto yang belum sembuh benar. Menembus punggungnya bersarang disana. Memberikan kesakitan nyata yang lebih menyakitkan. Darah mengucur pelan dari luka di punggungnya. Naruto meraung kesakitan.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Meski Naruto menghianati dan membohonginya . tapi, tetap saja Naruto adalah orang –vampir- yang dicintainya. Yang begitu baik padanya. Yang kebaikannya menyentuh hingga lubuk hatinya. Hinata ingin menangis karena tak sanggup melupakan bayangan Naruto dalam benaknya.

"Sial! Regenerasiku masih belum pulih!"

Mata Naruto kembali menjadi warna merah menyala. Hidungnya mengendus sekitarnya bak predator mencari mangsa. Memori itu kembali menghampirinya seolah peristiwa 13 tahun yang lalu kembali terjadi dan Hinata berdiri di tempat yang sama, melakukan hal yang sama.

'Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi!'

Hinata panik segera mencari benda tajam guna menggores kulitnya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu menemukan sebuah pecahan kaca besar dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengambilnya. Hinata berlari meski sendinya terasa remuk, berusaha untuk mencegahnya. Sadar semuanya pasti terlambat saat sudah sampai. Hinata berteriak frustasi.

"Naruto-_kun_, minumlah darahku!"

Hinata menggores lengannya dalam dengan pecahan kaca itu hingga darah segar Hinata mengucur mengotori lantai dengan warna merah pekat.

Naruto mencium wangi darah yang lebih menggoda daripada darah manapun di dunia ini. wangi yang membuat vampir manapun akan rela saling membunuh untuk mendapatkannya. Naruto ingin menahan desakan vampirnya namun, insting vampir terlatihnya lepas kendali dan menghancurkan benteng terakhir hati nuraninya.

Naruto berlari cepat tanpa suara menuju Hinata. Dalam sekejap dirinya sudah berlutut di samping Hinata dan meminum darah dari lengan gadis itu dengan rakus. Hingga Hinata merintih kesakitan dan memohon untuk berhenti. Naruto tak peduli dan malah bersemangat mereguknya sampai tak bersisa.

'Lihat sisi baiknya, beban hidupku akan terangkat. Mungkin ini lebih baik' Pikir Hinata dan tersenyum pedih.

Sebuah kesadaran menghantam Naruto bak palu godam. Naruto memaksa instingnya terpendam dalam dan desakan kuatnya tiba-tiba menguar entah kemana saat melihat Hinata terjatuh lemas dalam pelukannya. Naruto meraung sedih dan menangis.

Baru kali ini dalam hidupnya sebagai vampir yang Hampir mencapai 3000 tahun dirinya menangis. Terlebih karena penyesalan akan insting terlatih yang sangat dipercayainya. Bahkan saat kematian orang tuanya pun Naruto takkan setersiksa ini. kehilangan iya. Tapi Naruto merasakan keduanya sekarang ini. Bukan perasaan yang menyenangkan malah menyiksa dan membingungkannya sekaligus.

Hinata malah tersenyum geli dalam ringis kesakitannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus pipi gadis itu dengan lembut. Kali ini gadis itu membiarkannya dan seolah menikmati sentuhan itu karena mungkin inilah sentuhan terakhir yang dapat dirasakannya dari sosok yang akan selalu disayanginya.

"Kau ingat kemarin saat aku jatuh dari pohon?" Mata Hinata tetap terpejam rapat.

"Ya, aku mengingatnya"

Mana mungkin Naruto melupakannya? Itu adalah hari terbaiknya sebagai 'Naruto', bukan sebagai vampir, pangeran atau apapun tapi hanya sebagai Naruto. Harinya bersama Hinata kian berwarna tiap detiknya. Tak sekalipun terbesit dalam otaknya bahwa salah satu dari mereka akan pergi meninggalkan yang salah satu yang lain.

_Well,_ Vampir adalah makhluk penyendiri jadi, kesepian sudah menjadi teman akrab abadinya. Tapi, saat bersama Hinata, segalanya berbeda. Seolah Naruto merasa dirinya dibutuhkan bukan karena jabatan atau kemampuannya tapi, Hatinya.

_**Flashback**_

"Naruto-_kun_, ada kucing yang tersangkut di dahan pohon" Adu Hinata pada Naruto yang dengan tenang mengacuhkannya dan sibuk berkutat dengan kuncup-kuncup bunga yang entah diapakannya.

"Dan?"

"Aku akan menolongnya" Hinata berlari menjauh.

"Jangan! Biar aku saja, nanti kau jatuh"

Terlambat.

Hinata sudah sampai separuh jalan. Naruto menahan desakan emosi yang mungkin berujung pada 'ke-vampir-annya' . _Well_, Naruto tak mau Hinata sampai tahu. Setidaknya hingga ia telah yakin dengan keputusannya.

**HUP**

Kucing malang itu berhasil diselamatkan dan dengan susah payah Hinata menggendong dengan satu tangan. Sedang tangan yang lain menopang tubuhnya.

**KRETEK**

Dahan yang menopang Hinata patah dan menjatuhkan keduanya ke bawah. Hinata memeluk kucing malang itu erat-erat dan mencoba meringkuk untuk melindunginya. Memejamkan mata kian rapat menunggu rasa sakit yang mungkin bakal membuatnya menangis kesakitan.

Rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang malah pelukan erat yang seolah melindunginya yang didapatnya. Hinata juga merasa dirinya jatuh menimpa sesuatu.

"Sudah kubilangkan! Badanmu berat"

Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya dan mencoba bangkit. Tapi, sepasang lengan kekar itu menahannya. _Well_, Hinata sih, baik-baik saja tapi bagaimana dengan nasib kucing malang yang ditimpanya. Segera Hinata melepas kucing itu, membiarkannya berlari bebas.

"Katamu aku berat"

**PLUK**

Naruto menaruh sesuatu diatas puncak kepala Hinata.

"Itu mahkota bunga, _Hime-chan_. Yang kurangkai untukmu tadi"

"Arigatou" Hinata tersipu malu hingga Naruto tak tahan untuk mencubit kedua belah pipi merona merah itu.

"_Aw.. ittaii"_

"_Gomen ne_. Apa perintah pertamamu, _Hime-chan_?"

Hinata berdehem menstabilkan suaranya "Aku melarangmu untuk meninggalkanku. Selamanya"

"Takkan pernah. Dan itu berlaku dua arah"

"Sepakat. Apa selamanya itu terlalu lama untuk kita?"

"Tidak sama sekali_, Ohime-sama_"

Keduanya tertawa lepas. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak setiap hari seseorang menjadi tuan putri bagi orang yang dicintainya.

_**END of Flashback**_

"Itu adalah Hari terbaikku selama aku masih hidup" Hinata menatap ke atas seolah menerawang.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau akan Hidup!"

Hinata menggeleng lemah membalas teriakan putus asa Naruto.

"Kau akan tetap hidup Hinata_-chan_!" Lagi. Lagi-lagi gadis itu menggeleng.

Naruto hampir merasa putus asa karena gelengan pelan dari gadis di pangkuannya. Naruto menggoreskan kuku panjangnya ke lehernya sendiri hingga darahnya keluar.

"Minum darahku!" Naruto panik. Hinata tersenyum lemah.

""_Hontou ni Gomenasai_ karena akulah yang tak menepati janji itu. Aku tak ingin semua kenanganku di dunia ini akan hilang. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto_-kun_"

Hinata mengelus salah satu pipi Naruto dengan sayang. Seiring dengan kesadaran melenyap, kegelapan menggantikannya. Tangan yang mulai mendingin itu pun luruh.

**BRAK**

Jendela lantai 2 itu pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Diatasnya berdiri tegak seorang pria berambut perak seras dengan Naruto.

"Hari-harimu sebagai Pangeran sudah berakhir, Pangeran!" Kabuto menyeringai.

"Keberadaanmu seperti hantu hingga tak terdeteksi oleh satupun vampir di dunia ini. Benar -benar hebat!" Lanjut Kabuto.

Naruto masih menatap kosong pada mayat gadis yang dicintainya yang terbujur kaku di pangkuannya. Naruto sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk sekedar mendengar ocehan pria vampir lainnya yang berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya barang sedikitpun.

"Apa kata terakhirmu, Pangeran?"

Kabuto sudah bersiap dengan pedang pendek berwarna perak mengkilap yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata_-chan_!"

Naruto mengecup kening Hinata yang dinginnya menyamai kulitnya sendiri.

"Katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia, Pangeran!"

Kabuto berjalan pelan nan anggun melintasi ruangan itu menuju Naruto yang saat ini mengecup kedua kelopak mata Hinata, Hidung kecil dan mancung Hinata dan kedua belah pipi yang selalu membuatnya ingin mencubitnya setiap saat. Seolah ingin mematri semua tentang Hinata dalan memorinya.

Terakhir, Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata pelan. Menyalurkan seluruh kasih sayang yang tak mungkin dirasakan oleh gadis yang dicintainya.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Bersamaamu, Hinata-_chan_"

**ZRASHH**

**JLEB**

"Setidaknya aku tak akan meninggalkan rakyatku dengan pemimpin sepertimu. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku"

Kabuto terbelalak kaget. Tak menyadari atau lebih tepatnya terlalu sombong akan keterpurukan Naruto hingga tak menduga adanya serangan terakhir yang dilancarkan –mantan- pangeran itu padanya. Serangan itu cukup mematikan karena Naruto menusuk perut Kabuto dengan belati. Bukan belati biasa karena belati itu dicelupkan air suci pada ujungnya dan dibasuh dengan racun kuat.

Tubuh Kabuto terbakar dan lenyap dengan singkat meninggalkan abu hitam begitu saja. Tak berbeda dengan Kabuto. Tubuh Naruto juga lenyap menjadi abu yang bertebaran diatas tubuh kaku nan dingin Hinata. Seolah menyelimutinya.

Kedua senjata itu tergeletak di samping abu lawan pemiliknya terpantul cahaya mentari sore yang muram. Menjadi saksi bisu peristiwa mengenaskan itu.

**THE END**

**Akemi M.R **


End file.
